<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Killer Who Loved Me by countvustafa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697616">The Killer Who Loved Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa'>countvustafa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is a killer. Eddie is his target.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley / Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dead calm in the night. Most homes in the uber-wealthy enclave of Miami Beach would already be tucked in their beds, dreaming about whatever. The sound of the soft waves crashing against the multimillion-dollar properties. </p><p>At night is where Buck starts working. He's been doing this job for almost two years. Feels like more. Buck puts on his mask, hiding his pale skin and vigorous blue eyes. He instantly disappeared in the darkness. People are not able to see his face, but he can see everything. </p><p>Buck carefully climbed down from the neighboring hill. He moved between the trees swiftly and almost snake-like. He was careful not to make any sudden unnecessary movements. People get killed by being stupid. And in his job, being careless means being alive or dead. </p><p>He sees the man through a bedroom window. A grey middle-aged man who was notorious for selling illegal weapons to enemies of the state. Buck had received the memo months ago from the department. "Remove the mark." </p><p>His team had dedicated months of gaining evidence and surveillance on the man. Buck had the unfortunate task of going to the field and removing him. </p><p>Buck pointed his gun to the man. He was a far superior sniper than the world will ever know. The countless missions he'd gone through had made him a master. There was no need for a laser pointer to aim his target. Buck has a perfect kill. </p><p>Buck looked through the scope. He will make this quick and painless, even though he's an apex predator, Buck always makes his kills swift and easy. A merciful kill. There was no need for torture and pain. It just wasted time for the target and him. </p><p>The trigger felt hot on his finger. The thick bullet-proof glass windows will not stand a chance against his bullet. People always think that bullet-proof glass is the same for all shots. Sorry, you might need a refund on that one. </p><p>Buck gave it a press. </p><p>Sparks of red erupted. The sound of the bullet pierced through the air. The man now has a bullet through the head. </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Eddie Diaz took another good look at his home. It was a quaint and comfortable area in the suburbs in a Latino neighborhood. He had traveled far from Texas to LA. Moving to LA means a new breath of fresh air. Texas was suffocating him. </p><p>"Christopher, let's see your new home!" </p><p>From his truck, a young boy jumped from the seat and maneuvered himself with his walking sticks. He took a good look at the one-story sand-colored home and noted the large front yard. There was a gate at the sides. There was probably a backyard too. </p><p>"Hola!" </p><p>"Hola!" </p><p>A middle-aged woman waved at Christopher. A little boy, around Christopher's age, appeared beside her at her hip with a shy grin and, a tiny dog trailed behind them. </p><p>"Welcome to the community," said the lady. "You must be Isabel's grandson. She definitely was understating you, when she said you are a handsome man!" </p><p>Eddie laughed, blushing lightly by the compliment. </p><p>"Thank you, senora. I'm Eddie. This is my son. Christopher, say hi!" </p><p>Eddie pointed Christopher to the woman and the little boy. Christopher walked to the lady and gave a wide smile. </p><p>"Hola!" </p><p>"Hola! ?Que Paso?"</p><p>"Muy Bien, Y tu?" </p><p>"Bien. Dios, he's so clever," said the lady, looking at Eddie. "And he's so cute."</p><p>"Cleverest kid, I know," said Eddie playfully. </p><p>"Do you know where Abuela Isabel is?" asked Eddie, looking around. "She's supposed to be here." </p><p>The lady remained silent. She then motioned Eddie and Christopher to follow her. The walked across the front yard to the wooden gate at the side of the house. Eddie looked at Christopher. The little boy shrugged and was happily talking to the lady's grandson.</p><p>I mean, what can a middle-aged lady do. Eddie was a foot and a half taller than her, and he was more than sure he could easily take her down with his eyes closed. </p><p>"Open it, mijo!" </p><p>He unlocked the gate. </p><p>"Suprise!" </p><p>Abuela, his sisters, their entire family, some cousins, neighbors were gathered at his backyard. Eddie smiled widely. What a warm welcome. There was a delicious aroma of BBQ beef, and beautiful Latin music playing in the background. </p><p>"I think I'm going to like here very much!" </p><p>"You said it, buddy!" </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Buck was training hard at the gym. </p><p>A month had passed since his last target in Miami. During that period he was called in four times to the FBI. There was a child-trafficking case where police had found a warehouse full of underaged kids waiting to be trafficked. They were expecting a shootout. But when the FBI got there, the entire place was swept clean and the warehouse was already burning to the ground. They believed the traffickers were given a tipoff from the inside. </p><p>That case took Buck a long time to digest. When the first responders finally put out the fire, there was evidence of little kids some as young as wearing little jumpers in the group. </p><p>He loved kids. He cannot imagine someone doing something horrible to them. It took Buck a couple of days to recover. People might disagree about killing bad people, but Buck has seen the real evil people. Shit the public will never know of. The kind where the only way to justify their crimes is to put a bullet through their heads. </p><p>"Come on, Buck! You're only ten more from your official records," said the trainer. </p><p>Buck winced. He was feeling his body aching for rest. Only five more pushups and then he'd done his new best of 220. The air becomes thinner. Buck tried to block out all thoughts. </p><p>3,2 and 1. </p><p>"Done!" </p><p>Buck quickly rolled over and was gasping for air. His core and arms were on fire. </p><p>"Nice one. Hit the showers, man. Doug wants to see you." </p><p>"Again?" </p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Buck groaned. As much as he loves his job, he has a weird relationship with his boss. Doug was not bad. He was fair and he was good at his job. The problem was he was just a cold human being. Like mannequin cold. There was no warmth behind that handsome face or that perfect smile. It was like everything was for show. </p><p>Buck entered the room, all suited up. It makes him feel so claustrophobic and stuffy wearing a suit. The room waved at him. Buck could see from the seriousness of the room, they were probably going to discuss some urgent matter. </p><p>"Buckley, please have a seat," said Doug, motioning him to the empty seat in the room. </p><p>"In your brief is the new target. Please read thoroughly. We are dealing with a very dangerous man here. I want this to be done quickly." </p><p>Buck pursed his lips as he noted the contents inside the brown folder. There was a picture of a very attractive man in army gear. Then a formal picture of the same man when he first graduated from military training. Buck could tell that he was very young and naive when he first enlisted in the army. Must've been for the family of those sorts. Just from those brown-hazel eyes in the second picture, he could tell there was some uncertainly lurking behind them. He felt a twist in his gut, most evil men out there has this look, like something was off. But this guy. Buck ignored his instinct. </p><p>Buck scanned through his bio. </p><p>"Edmundo Diaz." </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Things were looking great for Eddie. After a grueling training and learning all the ropes to be a firefighter, Eddie finally passed all the tests and graduated top in his class. He was quickly headhunted by the 118. When he arrived at the station he was met by Bobby, the head. Then Hen and Chim, the two badass firefighters and EMTs. His life as a first responder was great. Every day he was saving lives. There was no other more honorable job he'd ever taken.  </p><p>Eddie was feeling good about life. Christopher had also enrolled in a school for his needs. His family was nearby. He was starting to think that moving from El Paso to LA was one of the best things that ever happened to him. Months flew quickly and before he knew it, it was already nearing Christmas. </p><p>Christopher had just returned from meeting with Santa at the mall. Eddie was hoping that he could get a clue to what his son would want for their very first Christmas here in LA. Alas, Christopher was tight lipped about everything. </p><p>"Come on mijo, let's take a picture here," said Eddie, pointing to the fabulous winter wonderlands decorations in the mall. </p><p>Eddie turned his phone for a selfie, but because of the restrictions, they were unable to get the whole stretch of the Christmas decoration. Missing a huge chunk of his face and the igloo behind them. </p><p>"Hey, you want me to take a picture of you guys?" </p><p>Eddie turned to see the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. The man stood slightly taller than Eddie with piercing blue eyes and two birthmarks above his left eye. He smiled at Eddie and Eddie could feel his knees become loose. </p><p>"Sure, man," said Eddie, snapping himself. </p><p>Eddie handed the man his phone and the man took several steps backwards. </p><p>"Okay. Now do a funny one," said the stranger. </p><p>Christopher put out his tongue and Eddie made a scrooge look. The man laughed. </p><p>"Perfect," he walked to Eddie and handed back his phone. "There you go." </p><p>Eddie kept his eyes on the man. </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>"Thank you, mister," said Christopher, smiling widely at the guy. </p><p>"Not a problem little man," said the stranger, ruffling his hair. </p><p>"He's a really cute kid."</p><p>Eddie was melting in the spot. He could feel there was indeed an instant attraction between them. </p><p>"Thanks-" </p><p>"See you, mister. We have to go buy some cookies before they're sold out," interrupted Christopher loudly. "Daddy, we have to go before it's sold out again!"</p><p>Eddie groaned and hated all cookies in the world at that moment. </p><p>"Sure, no problem," said the guy, chuckling. "You gotta go buy some cookies. And I agree, it won't be Christmas without cookies." </p><p>"Dad."</p><p>The man chuckled again. </p><p>In his mind, Eddie cursed the damn cookies to eternal damnation. </p><p>"Thanks again, man," said Eddie breathlessly. </p><p>"Sure. Not a problem. Have a great Christmas," said the guy, giving another blinding smile at Eddie. </p><p>Eddie could become a pool of water at that moment. </p><p>"Dad!" </p><p>"I'll see you. And merry Christmas!"</p><p>Once Eddie and Christopher left, Buck's grin faded. He pulled out his phone and dialed an unknown number. </p><p>"Target locked."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just a quick summary. So tomorrow night, Buckley will take the target out. Multiple shots. Make it look like a gang shooting gone wrong. Buckley will then move the body to the front door and in fifteen minutes, we will have our guys shoot the front yard. The local police will bag everything. We let them. Make it look real." </p><p>Buck pursed his lips as he scanned the brief again. </p><p>Something was off about this assignment. Buck can just feel it in his bones. He has gone through plenty of missions before, he knows to trust his gut. This was just too fast-paced. There were plenty of empty holes. </p><p>He glanced at Doug at the opposite end of the table. </p><p>Doug was usually very thorough about the assignments. Sometimes it will take him weeks and months just to confirm a capture. And Buck both hated him and respected him for that. He was never rushed nor hasty, but this time he was. Almost openly so. </p><p>"What about the kid?" </p><p>All eyes turned to Buck. </p><p>"What about the kid, Buckley?" </p><p>Buck bit his lip tightly, "I mean the target has a kid. And kids are unpredictable and messy. What if the kid does not sleep on time, or what if the target decides to sleep in the kid's room, then we are putting an innocent civilian in harm's way." </p><p>Doug lowered his eyes at Buck. </p><p>"Buckley, the target is a more menacing threat to thousands of people. I'm risking the life of one kid against saving the lives of hundreds of thousands of others," said Doug frankly. </p><p>"-Yeah, but he's still a kid. I don't want an innocent-" </p><p>"-Buckley. Do you wish for me to change your position?" </p><p>Buck went silent. The cold menacing air had appeared in the meeting room. Buck knew that if he was traded with another agent, the person will kill an innocent kid. And he cannot have that. </p><p>"No, sir." </p><p>"Good," said Doug satisfied. "Because we do not want any loose ends." </p><p>"-But what about all the evidence? All we have are circumstantial. We don't have eyes on what he did in Afganistan or Iraq or Syria or all those countries. No notes. No memo. We are following a lead that we don't even know if it's true or not." </p><p>The room fell silent. They all stared at Buck's outburst. </p><p>"Do you have a problem with our intel, Buckley?" </p><p>Buck winced, "No, sir. It's just that I feel we are prematurely going through with this operation and relying on leads that we aren't a thousand percent sure of." </p><p>Doug clicked his tongue at him, "You don't know about the leads. They are from our intelligence department. Do you want me to take you off this mission, Buckley?" </p><p>Buck went silent again. An awkward pause dawned in the room. He could feel that the people were warning him about not furthering this issue. Who knows what Doug can do to his career. </p><p>"I'll do it." </p><p>Doug broke into a straight smile. </p><p>"Your uncertainty makes me hesitant, Buckley," said Doug flatly. "Buckley, you are off the case-"</p><p>"What!" </p><p>Buck raised from his seat in anger. The entire room had their jaws dropped at the new revelation. None of them were expectant for Doug to make such a harsh decision. </p><p>"Just because I asked about this case then I'm cut off! What the hell," half-yelled Buck. </p><p>Doug glared at him coldly. </p><p>"Buckley, I know you are an outstanding fighter. The people in this room have seen your marvelous skills. Some of us won't be alive without your help. Your frustrations are justifiable and understandable. But I have observed many times before this and especially from just now, you have a problem of emotional attachment-" </p><p>"-What problem! I've finished more targets than all of your careers combined-"</p><p>"-And we are grateful for it," said Doug heading towards him. Doug glared at him icily. "But I feel that this case must be too enough for you. I believe you need your rest after Miami, Oakland, Alabama. How about a vacation for a month. I won't take any excuses. Buckley, you are dismissed." </p><p>Buck glared at the Doug. He let out a grunt and stomped out of the meeting room. </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>It was already past nine in the evening. Eddie had just finished tucking Christopher in the covers. The little boy was feeling needier tonight than ever, not that he's complaining - of course. Christopher wanted Eddie to read his favorite book and then tell him about the solar system. With what limited knowledge of the planet Eddie has, he went on and on about how the universe was a huge place with billions and billions of stars and galaxies and more. Thank god for Chim opening a documentary on the solar system at work a few weeks ago. </p><p>Eddie stepped into the shower and let the cold water run down his body. It was a great shift. The 118 had saved lives. Eddie was still feeling bummed out by that old lady that died in the ambulance. Her injuries were far too severe for someone her age. </p><p>Once Eddie is finally fresh and clean, he slumped on the living room sofa. Fatigue slowly crept up to him and Eddie could feel his body shutting down. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier and before he knew it, darkness. </p><p>Click! </p><p>Eddie instantly woke up. Working in the military all those years has made Eddie sensitive to unknown sounds. He knows for a fact that click was coming from the back door. He looks at Christopher's room, thankful that it was still closed. Eddie swiftly moved from the sofa and hid behind the adjacent wall at the entrance. Adrenaline instantly pumped in his veins. </p><p>An intruder. </p><p>What idiot would want to steal from him? He could literally kill this man with his bare hands. </p><p>He heard the soft padding of footsteps in the entrance. </p><p>For the first time, Eddie was thankful for the creaking floors. </p><p>And then he saw it, an intruder wearing all black was in his home. Eddie noted his size, he was a good two inches taller than Eddie, and judging by the biceps and thighs, he has a typical military-trained physique. Eddie crept up to the man and swiftly put him in a headlock. </p><p>The man struggled, but due to his size and strength, he was able to counter Eddie's headlock and throw him off.</p><p>"You must be one brave asshole to come into my house," said Eddie, getting into fighting position. "I'm giving you a chance man, leave, and never come back."</p><p>The man approached Eddie without hesitation. Eddie launched one punch that the man dodged easily. And then a kick to the inner thigh, which made the man buckled on one knee. Eddie was half-way through a swing when the guy grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground. Eddie winced as his head collided with the floor. </p><p>"Calm down," said the man in a roughly familiar voice. </p><p>"What do you want!" </p><p>"I need you to get out of here," said the voice. </p><p>"To hell you are," said Eddie rising from the floor and knocking down the intruder by his knees. </p><p>The man winced and Eddie made a good punch on his jaw. The man huffed and grabbed Eddie by the waist and sort of fling him away from him. Eddie quickly launched back at him and he blocked Eddie by countering him on Eddie's living room table. Eddie and the intruder fell forward and they both came crashing on the wooden table breaking it to pieces. </p><p>"Shit!" winced Eddie, feeling blood on his lips.</p><p>"Can you just fucking follow me before they kill you!" </p><p>"Yeah, why should I believe you," winced Eddie, rising into his fighting formation again. </p><p>The intruder rose as well. </p><p>"-Dad?" </p><p>Eddie watched as the intruder's shoulder softened at the sight of Christopher in the living room. Eddie ran towards Christopher and held him in his arms. </p><p>"Eddie, please follow me if you want to be saved," said the intruder breathlessly. "Please. We have no time. Please."</p><p>From the corner of his eyes from the living room window, Eddie saw a dark and ominous car had just parked right in front of his house. A man came out in all black and was screwing a silencer to the tip of his gun. </p><p>"Please." </p><p>The man begged. Eddie hinted the sincerity at his voice.</p><p>"Show me," said Eddie softly. </p><p>The man quickly motioned for Eddie and Christopher to be quiet as they made their way to the backdoor. Eddie had noticed that the intruder had already put some sort of ladder at his backyard so that he could access from the neighbor's backyard. Eddie held Christopher tightly in his arms. His little guy was tucked in tightly. Eddie was praying with all his might that Christopher doesn't act up. In hindsight, this was insane. But the other man with the gun was already in front of his doorstep. </p><p>"Come on," ushered Buck. </p><p>"This is crazy." </p><p>"Come on before he sees you." </p><p>Eddie climbed off the ladder as quietly as he can. Having Christopher in his arms made it much harder. Once he was in the neighbor's backyard he saw the intruder was checking his watch. </p><p>"Come on, we have only five minutes before the cavalry comes," whispered the man. </p><p>Just as they were about to climb to the next house, an engine noise erupted in the neighborhood. Buck motioned Eddie to duck and stay quiet. Suddenly they heard the sound of bullets erupting the air. </p><p>Christopher was crying and Eddie instantly held him tightly in his arms. Buck seeing the family so fragile, can't help himself but put out his long arms and covered Eddie and his small child. </p><p>Once the bullets died down and dead silence was in the air, Buck quickly checked his time. </p><p>"This doesn't make sense, it was less than five minutes." </p><p>"What is happening?" asked Eddie panicked. </p><p>"Come on I have a car nearby. Do you know anywhere we can keep both of you safe?" </p><p>"The 118!" </p><p>"Can you trust them?"</p><p>"With my life."</p><p>Buck pursed his lips from under his mask. They quickly jumped out of the neighbors' backyard and found a sedan at the side of the street. </p><p>"Get it and stay low." </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Once they arrived at the 118, Christopher was already asleep in Eddie's arms. Buck had lifted his mask and kept his face half-hidden by a trucker's hat. </p><p>"Are you sure you can trust everyone in this place?" said Buck. </p><p>"I trust them with my life."</p><p>Eddie entered the station and quickly tucked Christopher in one of the empty beds. The boy was shaken earlier by the sound of the guns. Eddie had to calm him down by muttering sweet things to his little boy. It broke his heart seeing Christopher like that. It almost tore himself to pieces. But he had to be strong. Once he was sure Christopher was safe and secure and tucked in bed, Eddie went back to the masked man who was still outside the station. </p><p>"Why don't you come in so I can make sense of what's going on," said Eddie venomously appearing at the lobby. </p><p>The man took a few steps forward from the shadow into the station. </p><p>"Eddie, what's this?" </p><p>The intruder almost made a run for it, but Eddie managed to grab his waist and slam him on the concrete floor. The man winced loudly and blood spurted out from his nose. Bobby ran to the scene and helped Eddie pin the guy down. </p><p>"I'll tell you everything alright," said the man, wincing as he wiped the blood away from his nose. "Shit, that was painful, man." </p><p>"Who the hell are you? And why did those guys tried to kill me?" </p><p>"If you let me go, I'll tell you," pleaded the man. </p><p>Eddie looked at Bobby for further instructions, "Eddie, call the police." </p><p>"No. No. Don't do that," interrupted the man. "If I'm exposed then you are a dead man!" </p><p>"Oh, and why should I believe you?" said Eddie. </p><p>"I just saved your ass!" </p><p>Eddie knew that this was the worst of times. But hearing how the guy said it. The predicament they're in. This entire night. It was like a complete joke. And at that moment... Eddie fucking Diaz laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>